


Rooster

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Chou listening in, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Sanosuke being his usual self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Sometimes Chou wondered if rooster was the right nickname to use with Sanosuke.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Rooster

Sometimes Chou wondered if rooster was the right nickname to use with Sanosuke. Roosters might have wings, but they don’t really fly. Something about the weight being too much for their bodies to handle... but back to his point! Nowadays when he came into the office, there was always a certain fist fighter perched on Saitou’s windowsill, and always sprawled across it like he owned it. Honestly, Chou was just amazed that Saitou hadn’t kicked Sanosuke off of it, or at least chewed him out for his manners.    
  
As the days and then weeks went by….well it was becoming a normal sight to see Sanosuke. Chou didn’t mind so much anymore. In some ways he couldn’t help but assume that Sanosuke’s bratty presence somehow helped tone down Saitou and make him just a little less of a prickly asshole to work for. There was less snapping, and another big thing that Chou almost didn’t notice was that Saitou of all people was smoking less. He only caught the wind of it when one day, as he was delivering paperwork into office like the good little cop he had become, Chou watched in disbelief as Sanosuke got off his perch and without a word stole the unlit cigarette from between the wolf’s lips.    
  
Chou would have been murdered right then and there if he’d been the one to do that. Sanosuke should have been cut into two perfect halves, but somehow he strolled right back over to his perch on the windowsill. The only hint that Sanosuke was thinking or feeling anything was that little smirk speaking across his face.    
  
Yeah, there was something going on between those two, and Chou was already trying to figure out what exactly with that wild imagination of his. Maybe Kenshin asked Saitou to babysit Sanosuke? Or perhaps the fist fighter was just waiting for the right moment to catch the cop off guard and attack? Eh….but Sanosuke wouldn’t fight someone defenseless or from behind...and Saitou still seemed his quiet, killer self so just what was going on between them!?!    
  
At this point Chou was going to go bald from how many times he had gripped his hair tightly and screamed internally.    
  
A lightbulb lit inside him though just a few days later when hearing a noise, Chou quickly pressed his ear up against the door, eager to pick up on everything he could. Hopefully, Saitou wouldn’t notice and stab him through the wood because he wouldn’t put it past the cop at all.    
  
“...You’ve gotta rest at some point Jime. All that glaring can’t be healthy for a man your age. Heh, gonna lose whatever good looks you still have at this rate.”    
  
“Ahou, I don’t let you stay just so you can attempt to be my mother.”    
  
“Oh, how about Daddy then? Might help spice up this relationship of ours~”    
  
“......ahou.” There was so much disappointment and disgust vibrating in the wolf’s tone of voice. Chou bit his bottom lip, muffling a laugh that threatened to spill.  _ Oh god, did the rooster really just say that? To Saitou of all people?!  _ Now he really wished there was some way to capture this moment so he could play it over and over again whenever he wanted a good laugh.    
  
“What, huh? Or wait,” Chou heard a shuffle of feet on the wood floor, as if Sanosuke had gotten up and moved closer to wherever Saitou was in the police office. “You’re still gonna tell me that I’m thinkin’ too hard, huh?”    
  
“Well I am always impressed when you still manage to use a brain cell.”    
  
“Jime, I’m being serious here…do you’ve always gotta act like you’ve got a stick up your ass!?” Chou raised an eyebrow at that only to feel a bead of sweat run down his forehead. Oh, now Sanosuke really did it. He was just waiting to find the office covered in blood later.    
  
“I’m being serious as well.”    
  
“Bullshit…!” A banging sound suddenly broke the moment. Maybe Sanosuke had slammed his fists against the desk? That was at least Chou’s best guess.  _ Fuck, should he step in and tone things down? Play referee _ ?    
  
“Who was the one that asked me to hang out around here, huh?”    
  
“Me, ahou or did you forget that already?”    
  
“Ugh! That’s my point. You’re holding back on me Jime! How long do you really think we can make it, eh?” Chou nearly rubbed his temples while still pressed against the door. Just what was going on? This conversation wasn’t making sense at all.    
  
“Ahou, I swear.” A sigh followed afterward before the sound of chair legs scraping against the floor was audible. “....no, mouth shut. Allow me a moment to address everything you spouted.” Another sigh, but with what kind of emotion Chou couldn’t tell.    
  
“You informed me that you were ‘bored’ and ‘lonely’ when I wasn’t entertaining you. So I allowed you to stay here to your heart’s content, even when it might cause me some trouble. So actually, I think I have been making this work ahou. You’re the one that’s being greedy.”    
  
“Hn….why...do you gotta...ugh!” Sanosuke sucked in a breath. “Okay, maybe I’m not the easiest to be with...but is it really that bad if I wanna spend time with you? Like sometimes I just want a simple look, or hell a kiss would be even better. But you don’t provide that shit, at all.”    
  
“Because I’m working ahou. If I started doing exactly what you...no we wanted, I would never get anything done. Now do you get it Ahou?” A lingering silence followed, and for a moment Chou thought he had been discovered, but he did breath in relief when Sanosuke finally whispered out,    
  
“Yeah...I....I’ll get outta your hair. See you around Jime…”    
  
“Hn...no you don’t get it ahou,  _ still. _ ” Unbeknownst to Chou, Saitou suddenly grabbed Sagara by the collar, keeping him pinned with nowhere to suddenly run off too unless they wanted to get handsy and push each other off. “Before you go off and pout,”    
  
“I’m not pouting-!”    
  
“Let. Me. Finish. You are.” Saitou flickered Sanosuke’s forehead, making the fist fighter glare a little. Childish really, but Sagara still did it. “Sanosuke, I want what you want...but when I’m not working. Now, understood?”    
  
“Nn..yeah but Jime?”    
  
“Hn?”    
  
“Can you just….like...kiss me sometimes? Like, uh...not all the time, but just enough so I know you’re not thinking of striking me down again…”    
  
“Che, I can work with that.” Saitou sighed only to arch an eyebrow and stare at the door. “.....I think we have a listener.”    
  
“Eh, how? I don’t hear anyone-”    
  
Both Sanosuke’s and Chou’s eyes widened when the door was kicked open, sending the broomhead flying across the other room. Flat on his ass, Chou stuttered at the look coming from Saitou.  _ Oh, god he was dead, dead dead!  _ “Uh...sir, I meant to um...tell, uh I forget actually! I’ll be back!” Chou scrambled up onto his feet before running out.    
  
The moment lightened up with Sanosuke breaking into laughter, and then before Saitou could do anything, stealing a light kiss. “Heh, easy Jime. You look about ready to kill somethin’. I’ll go talk with him...and uh, you get back to that paperwork of yours.” Giving Saitou’s shoulder a pat he ran off to track down Chou to do some damage control.    
  
They couldn’t have everyone knowing yet that they were a thing. 


End file.
